Four regional institutions and the Rio Piedras Campus of the University of Puerto Rico System will improve the current transfer program in a manner, which will augment the number of underrepresented minorities who continue graduate studies in the biomedical sciences. The four participating regional institutions; Arecibo, Bayamon, and Ponce Technological University Colleges and the Carolina University College do not offer baccalaureate degrees in either biology or chemistry. The admission rate for transfer students from these colleges who apply to Rio Piedras is low (one third) and should be improved. The Transition to Research Careers (TRC) project proposes to implement the following objectives so as to improve this situation and to thus increase even further the number of transfer students who enter graduate studies. To improve outcomes in science courses at the regional institutions: The TRC project will carry out activities directed to improving student performance in introductory science courses. Although these will be similar, their emphasis will answer to specific institutional needs and will primarily involve problem-solving workshops, seminars by peer scientists and mentoring. Workshops on science education methodologies will be offered to faculty at these institutins by Rio Piedras faculty or invited speakers participating in Rio Piedras-based programs. To ease their transfer to the four-year program: Provide a summer workshop for rising sophomores designed to: provide preparation for second year courses, teach students basic laboratory skills, and to familiarize students with scientific research as a career option. Select 12 sophomores as TRC trainees and place them into Rio Piedras research laboratories where they will participate in a two-month summer research experience. Summer workshops will be provided for chemistry and biology majors. To improve their transition to research careers. The 12 TRC trainees will participate in undergraduate research projects during their Junior year. During the summer between their junior and senior years all trainees will be expected to participate in an extramural research experience. Efforts will be made to place trainees in the existing undergraduate research programs, however those trainees who do not find positions will be provided with funding as laboratory assistants.